


Forever

by Wolfytoons31



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fanficton, Friendship, LGBTQ Female Character, Nonbinary Character, plutonic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26487532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfytoons31/pseuds/Wolfytoons31
Summary: A short, Naruto fanfiction book about the friendship relationship of Minato Namikaze and an Original Character named Jay who is going through an identity crisis to figure out where they belong in the world, all the way to their deaths. Also a Vent book. I really hope you enjoy! Thank you :)
Relationships: Minato/OC, Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone~ It's been a while. I've been binge-watching Naruto and wanted to write for a different anime before returning to my original. I don't usually write Oc's and mostly write reader stories, but this is an exception since I've been feeling a little depressy and wanted to get back to writing without recalling what chapter I am. I'm open for Naruto one-shot requests atm. I haven't watched Minato's fillers or backstory so this is just improve. ^^; Anyways, thank you for reading this now enjoy~
> 
> (Note): I haven't seen much of Minato's arc or fillers, but we can say this is AU. If I am incorrect regarding the character's info or timeline please let me know

_Nobody understands. There is not a single person who approves of my ways of thinking, my identity is a burden just as I am to the village._

Jay sat in solitude somewhere in the woods, despair engraved on her face with a ukulele in hand. Nothing comes to mind to play. She wanted to play a cheerful song, hoping today would be different, but alas, just like every other, fate has decided against the grain. What purpose did it give the poor girl to suffer every day? It wasn't a problem when she was a toddler living out her days carefree, and yet, why is being twelve suddenly a problem? Could it be she is older and much more aware?

Unconsciously, Jay strums the instrument. A tune resonating with her mood, soothing the heartache. At the same time, she allured a classmate. A blonde-haired boy near the same age. His blue eyes focused on the hooded frame finding it suspicious, but enough to inspect the character. "That's a nice song you're playing." Startled, the brunette jolts to her feet, on guard. The blonde realizing who she is, relaxed sending her a kind smile. Jay reluctantly relaxed but kept herself reserved. "Oh sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He sheepishly rubs his head. "I know you! You're in my class always wearing a hoodie. Are you part of the Aburame clan?" The brunette gave no answer, just a piercing gaze that did not faze him. "My name is Minato Namikaze." He proceeded. "You must be Jay Chiodos. You have a unique surname." Said girl drops her shoulders finding no ill intent from Minato. She, however, did not want to continue to make his acquaintance fearing to reveal her identity. Not the name, but the person behind it. Wasting no time, the hooded-girl heads home for the afternoon. Minato frowns unsure what he did wrong. "Her too." He mumbled. "She's just like that Habanero girl." He pondered if he was generally terrible with girls in particular.  
______________________________

The next day was quite similar to the day before hoping today the mystery girl would play in peace. A somber tune echoes followed by her singing. Along comes the same head of blonde hair to listen, knowing she would be in the same spot. During the day he was either in school or sometimes watching his crush, Kushina, and by the end of the day a stroll of the village which surprisingly leads him to the quiet girl. As he listened, he smiled softly that he met two people he enjoyed meeting. Though it's merely the second day, Minato felt obligated to befriend everyone in the village if he ever wanted to be Hokage.

Day in and day out for the past two weeks, instead of intruding on the mystery girl, he would silently enjoy their concert as he figures out a way to push through and communicate. At the same time, Jay recognized his presence yet ignored him as she became absorbed to the flow of music. She was surprised he had done nothing, asserted nothing, and at the same time, his absence made her feel sad. She quietly enjoyed giving a private concert. She mustered enough courage to set her pride aside and speak up one day. He seemed astonished to finally hear her voice. "You knew I was here?" Jay nods. "You keep coming back every time I play. It's annoying…but…I got used to it." Minato smiled warmly. "That's good. I didn't want to scare you away if I tried to pursue you. Your music is beautiful. Every time I come here, it's as if you give this forest a theme and it becomes lively." The brunette blushes lightly. "Thanks." She curtly answered. "You're welcome." He chuckled. "Is it alright if I sit down and listened?" Jay shrugs shyly. "Sure. You're already doing it."

"That's true, I suppose I am." Minato raises his head to the afternoon lighting above giving the center of the dark forest a glow, a sense of balance contrast to the rest of the shaded area. "I noticed, all your songs are a bit sad. Is that how you feel every day?" The shinobi tensed up and held her instrument to her chest. Her body language affirmed his suspicions. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. If you do, I'll be here to listen. Is that ok?" Violet eyes light up in shock. Something about the kid beside her felt genuine. The words uttered are exactly what she needed to hear from anybody. She coiled up holding back the joyful tears daring to spill. Minato watched, concerned. "What's wrong? Are you feeling sick?" As his hand squeezes her shoulder, Jay looks up with crocodile eyes sending Minato into a panic. "Wh-why are you crying?"

"Because that's the nicest thing anyone has said to me." She confessed. Minato sighs in relief. The rest of the afternoon, he sat at her side to comfort Jay until she composed herself. The pair didn't realize from that point on, they will begin a beautiful friendship.


	2. Mistake

'Falling deeper into forever. A great abyss awaits at the bottom mirroring the void within my heart? No, my soul. It's what compliments the person itself and yet I am different in a pond full of fishes. When am I supposed to wake up from this nightmare? When? Why can't I just wake up? Wake up. Wake up….wake up….WAKE UP!'

Jay surfaces into a seating position with a gasp. A cold sweat runs down her temple as she composes herself, relieved to have been dreaming now safe and sound in her quiet room. She turns to the shrouded window then her bedside clock. 5:30 in the morning, the earliest she has awakened. Afraid to return for an hour of sleep, Jay drags herself out of bed and start her day.

Half an hour later, the brunette found herself lost in thought as she wanders the streets of Konoha. Her dreams have been consistent with the same endless pit falling not from the sky, but as if drowning. The memory of how cold the dark was sent a shiver down her spine. She halts in the crossroads of the alleyway. Unconsciously, as if anxiety started to rise within her, the brunette felt lost and scared never having been in the area. She allowed her mind to fog up that she wasn't even paying attention to where she was headed. On top of that, the sun was high indicating she was losing time. 'Oh no, I'm lost! I have no idea where I am. I'm going to be late. I have never been late." She cursed to herself and ruffled her hair under her hood in a panic. "Jay?" A familiar voice interjected. Soon the stranger approached to be none other than Minato. "What are you doing this far away?" Said girl blushes lightly, embarrassed. "I…-" The blonde tilts his head confused. "I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that." Her face grew a thousand shades of red clutching onto the hood. "I said I got lost."

"Oh is that it? It's alright. There is nothing to be embarrassed about. It happens all the time. Even I get lost, but I like to call it exploring." He smiled. There it was again. Minato was the type of kid who has yet to tease or even judge her. It was curious if he even had it in him to be mean. Always with a warm, kind aura that made the girl want to know the blonde. "Come on, let's get going or we'll be late to class." Why? Why was he being so nice to her? If he knew her from class, how did he not treat her just the same as the other kids? "R-right." Jay followed with her eyes fixated to his back as he leads the way to the academy. Jay hadn't realized every insecurity of this morning melted away. Minato was someone definitely different.

_______________________

It's been a month since the pair's acquaintance. Though at first, it was awkward, each other's company and mutual silence was enough to learn their presence. A few words exchanged here and there. Dragging any kind of conversation from Jay was, to say the least, tricky, but the genius blonde managed with his patience. "We made it. Looks like our sensei is late. We got lucky." Minato chirped. His companion gave no response as per-usual. Her head hung as she held her ukulele. "M-Minato?" The sound of his name coming out from the girl was by far an accomplishment. It sounded rewarding. "Yeah?" The words in her mouth struggled to vocalize. Everything he's been doing is questionable. She needs answers. Just as she was about to speak, their attention is drawn away by the red-head being picked on by the same group of boys, pulling her hair and giving her a new nickname, "Tomato" as if her other name wasn't fierce as it is.

Anger and pity swelled up within Jay. She knew the pain of being bullied. In fact, she was picked on quite often before the red-head entered moving onto her. Jay was relieved that the attention was diverted onto the new kid and at the same time, Jay felt selfish for being relieved and turning her back against the girl. The last thing she wanted was to feel outcasted than she already felt. Her fists balled watching the event. Nobody bothered, they all watched amused just as it happened to the brunette before. It was survival to the fittest, right? What would Minato do? Her purple gaze shift to her classmate. His blue eyes watched, they were stoic. He was no different. He didn't want to be in the middle either. The rage inside boiled within as she sat back down, biting her lower lip. The brunette tried to muffle out the sound of the redhead's cries for help, but instead, there were sounds of punches and bodies hitting the floor.

Jay peeped at the scene. Standing tall was the red-head. She won. Jay sighs in relief, yet the anger and sadness in her eyes made her pity the girl. Not a second sooner, the door to the lower room opened, with it, the sensei. The brunette used the chance to sit on the next row in the back where the Habanero chick would seat herself after being scolded. She pouted and glared at the unexpected classmate even daring to sit with her at the far end. She huffed and nonchalantly focused on the lesson. Minato, on the one hand, was befuddled to the sudden cold shoulder. What has he done wrong? As much as he wanted to ask, it was better to think about it after school. Though he couldn't help but worry since he just barely managed to get her to talk. If he messed up, he would be sure to fix it in any way possible.


End file.
